Mister Minos (Prime Earth)
Note: This page explains the events that transpired with the real Mister Minos. To see the events of the other doppelgangers, see the "Mister Minos" disambiguation pages for more information. Mister Minos (also Mr. Minos) was the former the director of Spyral who plotted to expose the secret identities of superheroes by collecting organs that were part of the Paragon Protocol and Spyral's secretive activities.Grayson #8 (Volume 1) History Earlier Life Little has actually been revealed concerning Minos's earlier life prior to his time within Spyral. Suffering a tragedy involving superheroes, he became obsessed with learning the identities of superheroes as well as outing secrets, particularly of Spyral.Grayson #8 (2014) He is then given means to achieve his goals at that end by the manipulations of an unknown member of Checkmate and inserts himself as the new director of Spyral.Grayson #19 Setting Sons After Matron Bertinelli of Spyral rescues Leslie Thompkins from the Fist of Cain, the doctor is brought to Spyral HQ where she is "interviewed" by Minos himself. Using their capabilities and technology, the interview allows him to learn the secret identity of Batman before having her in a hospital in Nairobi and manipulated her mind to make her forget most of the events.Nightwing #30 (2012) Agents of Spyral Due to the demise of Agent 28, Minos allows Matron the option of selecting a new agent to act as their new partner. She chooses to enlist Dick Grayson in wake of his revelation of his identity to the world. Reluctant, he tests Helena's loyalty by having her kill a fake Dick Grayson doppelganger. Reassured of her loyalty, he feels that he'll fit their agenda due to his predicament.Secret Origins #8 (2014) Later, after completing a mission and extracting the meta-bio weapon from Ninel Dubov, he congratulates Dick and Helena on a mission well done. Behind the scenes, however, the recovery of Paragon's cyborg implant allows him to learn of Cyborg's secret identity as Victor Stone.Grayson #1 (2014) Some time later, he briefs Helena and Dick once more on an "enhanced stomach" possessed by yet another meta-bio weapon that nearly killed Agent 24 and allows the duo to borrow the Spyral-Mobile. After Poppy Ashemoore is allowed to join Spyral in exchange for Paragons's stomach, Minos then learns of the Flash's secret identity as Barry Allen.Grayson 2 (2014) Next, Minos briefs the duo again on the history of the assassin Old Gun, who posses one of the meta-bio weapons, Paragon's eyes. He assigned to teams: Agent 1 and Agent 8 along with Agent 37 and Matron on account Hypnos won't work on him. He would not only learn of Aquaman's identity as Arthur Curry but also a mole using an unauthorized signal broadcasted from Spyral HQ using their comms. He then tasks Matron to find their traitor.Grayson 3 (2014) He would next task the duo with the mission of infiltrating the Black Knight, Checkmate's base of operations, to retrieve a hard drive originating from the Paragon Project, a mission that ends successfully. Upon discovering Dick's cover blown after interacting with school girls of St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls, he punishes him by giving him the cover of a french, homosexual former olympic gymnast and teach gymnastic to the students. After, he implores Helena of the unauthorized signal. Matron believes to be the works of Lotti Duff and her secret cameras around the school. He then tells Helena to award her extra credit for her skill and to alert the headmistress to bring out the paddle since the group of girls were up past curfew.Grayson 4 (2014) We All Die At Dawn During the collecting of Paragon's brain, the mysterious entity known only as Spyder would appear, worried he took cases concerning the Fist of Cain personally and offer to erase his memories, a notion in which he denies for his own reasons. He would later seemingly appear to save Matron from being killed by the Fist of Cain's leader, Christain Fleischer. When the last Paragon organ was deliver, Minos set his real plans into actions. Planning to leak out the secret identities of the Justice League along with Spyral's secrets, he rebuilds Paragon and nearly kills Matron by shooting her with her own crossbow. He is seemingly killed by Matron after Paragon is defeated. In actuality, it was a light composite doppleganger to take his place while he secretly fled. During the same time Spyral agents fight off the doppleganger, he meets a "reporter" and tells her that her of his plans and that he's going to run to a "woman in power" willing to trade his safety in exchange for information on Agent 37. However, he soon realizes that the "reporter" was in fact Agent Zero and is killed before he can truly reveal his motives. Powers and Abilities Abilities Mister Minos is a skilled marksman and a cunning manipulator, having lied to various Spyral agents on his true goals in wanting to expose Spyral's secrets as well as having served as Director of Spyral. He's also extremely intelligent, having built light composite clones of himself, rebuilt Paragon, and hid his identity with the use of nanites to conceal himself on a microscopic level. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Minos's Nanite Machines':Nanite machines programmed to conceal Minos's identity. Weapon *'Hypnos': Minos has some sort of Hynos implant in which keeps his face concealed in a spiral constantly. *'Gun' Other *'Minos Light Composite': Of Mino's own design, Mister Minos has various other light composite doppelgangers. Notes *Mister Minos was noted to be one of the various Rogues of Dick Grayson by Tim Seeley during #GraysonChat.Grayson: Tom King, Tim Seeley and Mikel Janín Answer Your Questions Trivia *No trivia. References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rogues Gallery Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Spyral members